


The Baker Next Door

by yolkwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, TBND (The Baker Next Door), To Be Continued, Unrequited Love, Yixing is horribly under appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkwrites/pseuds/yolkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were positively, undeniably, and hopelessly in an unrequited love with a particular baker that lived next door to you for 7 years. And that was a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first chapter of a series I'm working on! It's a tad short, but I promise more will come soon! Have some Baker!Yixing :) Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. To those who are curious, in this chapter, Yixing is around 21 while reader is 15

"Off to school?"

 The voice was soft and gentle, and you just barely heard it. You look up to see the new baker, carrying out a fresh batch of loaves and was setting them in the display cases. 

"Yes," you answer lamely, a little surprised. 

He nods thoughtfully as he motions you over to where he is at the counter of the store. You obeyed, hesitantly stepping through the opened doors of the bakery. He disappears into the back, and your eyes follow him curiously, your nose taking in the enticing smell of baking goods. 

Talking about out good smells, you haven't eaten breakfast yet. That was because you slept in and- oh my god I'm late- 

The baker reappears at the counter, but this time, with a paper bag. 

"Here," he hands it to you and you take it. You stare at it in curiosity. The contents of it were still warm.

"Bread?" You look up questioningly. 

The man beams a dimpled smile and you blink. He's too dazzling. 

"Not just any bread," if his smile could grow any wider and brighter, it does. "I'm trying out a new recipe. It'd mean a lot to me if you tried it out and give me some feedback on it? Will you do that for me?"

When you finally find your voice, you nod fervently. "I will," you say a little too breathlessly. 

"I'm Yixing," he sticks a broad hand out.  

"I'm ______," you say shyly, all traces of panic from earlier were gone and forgotten.

Yixing looks satisfied and sends you off. "It's best when it's still hot! Oh, and come back when you finish school, I want to hear your thoughts on it! Have fun!"

You're definitely late to school, but it doesn't matter because the new and extremely handsome baker had just given you bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk but Baker!Yixing makes me weak in the knees. That and there needs to be more Yixing love. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, be sure to subscribe! The next chapter should be out in the next week or so.  
> Critique, suggestions and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
